Harriet Jones and the Scrolls of the Emporer
by KayBeth13
Summary: Hariett Jones, Granddaughter of Indiana, witnesses her mother killed when she's three. Thirteen years later, the chance to avenge her mother arrives, but will she take it? Co-written with linkkinparkk. On Hiatus, until further notice.
1. Prologue: Bringer of Death

*DISCLAIMER: I'm only going to say this once: INDIANA JONES DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! I am merely borrowing the characters to make use of my imagination. I am making no profit off this. However, the characters of Dustin, Harriet, Larka, Elena, Joshua, Tsing-ma, Kokhan and Kimiko ARE MINE! NO TOUCHY! If you want to use them, please let me know so that I can give you pointers on their personality and so on.*

**PROLOGUE: Bringer of Death**

**DATE: March 24th, 1987**

**LOCATION: The Jones estate, Connecticut, USA**

**TIME (APPROX.): 4 am**

The Jones house was silent. So it should be, especially as it was 4am. That, and none of the residents were home. Well, almost none…

"Yee-haw! This is great!"

All the residents except for one Harriet Jones, were in China looking for the lost scrolls of Tsung-Ming-Na, the first emperor of the Na Clan. Harriet, only being three, had been left behind with her mother, Elena. She hated being left behind while her Dad, grandfather and Grandmother travelled around, collecting artefacts, and to compensate, she often pretended to be on an adventure of her own, usually by using the house as her setting. This time, she was trying to save her Dad from a pit of angry snakes. She piled a load of pillows at the bottom of the staircase to represent the snakes then went to the top of the stairs and scrambled up to sit on the banister. Once she had balanced herself, she let go of the banister and slid down it.

"Yeeeeeeee!! Yeah!!" she yelled, with an added "Ooof!" as she landed on the pillows.

A light clicked on from upstairs, followed by the sound of a door creaking open. A tall, beautiful woman with shoulder length blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes stepped out onto the landing and glanced down at the child sprawled out on the floor, grin on her face.

"Harriet, sweetheart what on earth are you doing? It's 4 in the morning!"

Harriet gulped then looked up at her mother.

"Sorry Mommy. I couldn't sleep!" she whined.

Her mother shook her head and smiled down at her, before starting to walk down the stairs. No matter how hard she tried, her daughter would never be a tame young lady. She had too much of the Jones blood in her for her to ever sit and be still. The young girl always seem to find trouble, whether it was in the house or outside with the other children.

Harriet ran from her mother's outstretched arms as Elena tried to catch her young daughter. Harriet hid behind the settee, in the furthest corner where only the small could reach.

"Harriet, darling, don't be silly. It's four in the morning and you should be in bed. Come on, come out of there," Elena coaxed but her daughter stayed put.

Harriet stuck out her tongue and wiggled deeper into the corner that she was in. She had her toy whip in her hand, just like her father's and her grandfather's whips.

"What will Daddy think if I have to tell him that you were up late, again?" Elena said playing the dirty trick. It always worked on the little girl.

"No, Mommy, you can't tell Daddy. He won't get me a snakes fang," Harriet sobbed.

"If you come out now and go straight to sleep, Daddy will never know."

With a brief pause to put her whip down, Harriet came out from her hiding place, and into her mother's awaiting arms. Elena picked her up and hugged her, then began to carry her up the stairs; however, as her foot touched the bottom step, she heard a noise from the kitchen. Immediately, she went into her alert mode, placing Harriet on the floor and reaching under the banister to open the secret compartment in the rail and grabbing her gun. Harriet saw the gun and even though she was only three years old, she knew that it meant trouble, and moved closer to her mother, beginning to shiver. Elena glanced down as she felt the trembling hand on her leg.

"Harriet, I need you to be a very good girl for me and hide behind the settee again. Don't come out until I tell you, ok?"

"Will you tell Daddy?" Harriet asked worriedly.

Elena smiled. "No, I won't. It'll be our little secret."

Harriet nodded slightly then ran to the settee and hid behind it, toy gun in one hand, whip in another. Elena waited until she was certain that her daughter could not be seen, then quickly loaded her gun and snuck round to the kitchen entrance. She opened the door a crack and nearly dropped the gun in surprise.

A group of what looked like Chinese men were creeping through the kitchen and heading straight for her! She opened the door a bit further and waited for them to reach her. As the first man reached the door, she flung it open, knocking him backwards. Without giving him a second glance, she aimed at the next guy and shot him, hitting him in the leg. No matter what, she would not kill them; just injure them enough for them to leave. Apparently, though, they had other ideas.

The man at the back began shouting orders, and Elena frowned. She may have been from American parents, but she understood five languages fluently: one of them just happening to be Chinese.

"Kill her! We want the girl! Don't let her get away!"

She glared at the man, and then as she shot another one in the ribs, called out to him.

"Why do you want my daughter? She's only a child!"

The man looked surprised as she spoke in his tongue, but then grinned. Without warning, he picked up a knife from the side and threw it at Elena. Not predicting it, the knife sunk deep into her right arm, causing her to scream and drop the gun.

In the room next door, Harriet sat cuddling her whip, eyes wide with fright and hands shaking uncontrollably. She heard her mother scream and closed her eyes shut, trying to block out the sound and not to scream herself, for she knew she would be caught if she did. Suddenly, there was a gunshot and the house became silent.

Not knowing if her mother was ok, she slipped out from behind the settee and padded over to the kitchen. Just as she was about to reach the door, it opened and a man came in, dragging her mother behind him. Harriet froze as he looked at her, and then ran to go back to the settee, but the man was too fast for her. Just as she reached her safe haven, the man grabbed her by the hair, causing her to scream.

Elena heard her scream, and began to pull herself up, but stopped when she felt the pain in her back. Damn, the bastard shot her right at the base, making her legs impossible to use. She watched helplessly as the man lifted her daughter off the ground and flung her over his shoulder.

"Mommy!" Harriet screamed as she saw Elena on the ground.

She began to wriggle, and the man found himself unable to hold her. As soon as she landed on the ground, Elena told her to go to Daddy's chest. Harriet ran upstairs, and the man tried to follow, but Elena was able to grab his leg and pull him down.

Harriet found the chest, and after a small struggle, she managed to open it. She had never been allowed to go in here before, and she could see why. There looked to be around hundreds of whips and guns of various lengths, including a whip with HER name on it! She quickly took it out, along with another one for her mother, then went to run downstairs again, but stopped as she saw the scene below her.

The man landed on top of Elena's legs, but she did not feel it. Instead, she pushed him off her, and started crawling away. He reached out and tugged on her hair, forcing her to stop and fall onto the floor. She reached out for her gun, but he beat her to it. Picking the gun up, he spun round and pushed it into her forehead. She looked at him wide eyed.

"Any last words?"

Elena looked up at Harriet, trying to hold back her tears as she took one last look at her angel, taking in every detail, from the waist length sandy brown hair, to the deep brown eyes, so much like her father in both looks and personality. Even as she stood there, eyes wide, gun in one hand, whip in the other; she looked the vision of perfect in her mother's eyes. The click of a gun being pulled closer to her head brought her back to reality.

"Be strong little one. I love you," she said, just loud enough for a confused and terrified Harriet to hear.

A second later, a loud bang echoed through the house, and Elena's body fell lifeless to the floor.

"MOMMY**!"**

Harriet flew down the stairs, slipping down the last two. She ran over to her mother, throwing herself on top of her, ignoring the blood that was seeping onto her top. The man smiled cynically at the sight, and then coughed, causing Harriet to jump as she remembered he was there. He kicked Elena's body away and attempted at seizing the small child, but she stepped out of the way just in time.

Confused, he turned to look at her, and stepped back slightly. Her face had a look of pure hatred on it, and her eyes had turned black. She uncurled her small whip, just like her mother had taught her and took a step forward. The man also stepped forward, gun in hand.

Before he had a chance to cock it though, she cracked the whip as hard as she could, and it wrapped around his hand, knocking the gun away, and sending it spinning towards her. She picked it up and threw it as far away from him as she could. Then she turned back to him and as he stepped forward again, she whipped him, this time, slicing his cheek wide open. He cursed and was just about to go for round three when one of his men ran into the room.

"Tsing-Ma! Jones is coming! He's been sighted about 10 minutes away from here!"

Growling, Tsing-Ma turned and ran out of the house and jumped into a waiting car, for the moment forgetting about the young girl he had been sent to collect.

Harriet waited until they had gone, then dropped her whip and sank to the floor. She crawled over to her mother, and lay next to her, curling herself up into a ball and snuggling herself into her mothers arms. Once she had done that, she looked up at the single tear resting on her mother's face, and began to cry softly at the pain of losing her.

Five minutes later, a car pulled up into the driveway. A man came out of the car and immediately froze as he saw the smashed window in the kitchen and the back door off its hinges. He ran in armed and ready but not prepared for the sight that greeted him.

His young daughter was hanging on to his dead wife's arm crying and asking her to wake up.

Harriet asked her mother if she would be in trouble for going into Daddy's case and that was when the man noticed that the little girl was holding a whip in her hand and had a gun at her feet. It looked so strange and wrong that someone that young was holding onto things so destructive.

The man ran forward pulling his girl into a hug so tight, she could not see her mother. Harriet sobbed his name briefly before collapsing in his arms from shock. Henry Jones Senior, also known as Indiana Jones, came running into the room. He shared a horrified, shocked glance with his son and walked across to his daughter-in-law. While he dealt with the corpse, Mutt Jones carried his daughter to safety.

********

Harriet Jones woke the next day in a bed unfamiliar to her but with a warm body next to hers that she recognized. She wrapped her arms around her father's body and gave him a big kiss.

"Morning sweetheart," he murmured. He smiled at her and she giggled.

"Hello Daddy, did you get me a snake's fang?" Harriet asked clambering off the bed. Mutt nodded and went to get it from his bag. He had not had time to unpack yet and all his stuff was piled up in the corner of the room. He rummaged through his stuff until a question startled him:

"Where's Mommy?"

Mutt stared at his daughter for a moment. She was looking at him with general puzzlement.

"Erm, she's not here Harry," Mutt replied gently looking at her.

"She was here yesterday," Harriet said.

"Harry, Mommy has gone somewhere we can't go. Up in Heaven where the angels are," Mutt told her after figuring she did not remember any of the events that had happened last night.

"Mommy's in Heaven?" Harriet said through a trembling lip. Her eyes were filling up with tears,

Mutt walked over to his daughter and pulled her onto his lap. He rocked her softly and leant in whispering in her ear.

After a while, Harriet got up and went outside. Her Granddad walked into the room as she left. He looked up at Mutt who was silently crying as his Harriet walked away with her head up.

"She doesn't know."

"I'm not surprised that she has repressed it, Mutt, I've repressed those images. Imagine what the whole event could do to an adult! She's three! I think its better this way. You can tell her when she's older that her mother was murdered."

"I just hope she never remembers it. She thinks Elena is safe in Heaven now. Did you see her then? Happy and carefree. How can I ever tell her that her mother died protecting her?" Mutt sobbed.

"Junior…"

"DON'T CALL ME JUNIOR!"

"Sorry, Mutt, but I don't think that anyone can cope with the fact that their mother died protecting them. Even a Jones. Tell her when she is ready that her mother was murdered and leave it at that," Indiana replied.

The two men got up and briefly hugged, checking that no one was around to see this manly father-son love moment. Then they walked into the garden to see where Harriet had to.

"Erm, Dad I can't see Harry anywhere. Can you?" Mutt asked his Dad once that had had a good look around the garden.

"I can't either. Marion, is Harriet in the house?" Indiana shouted through the open door.

"No, but I saw her go out into the garden. I'm sure she is there; you know what children are like. Look in the undergrowth. She's probably lost in there as you never trim it when I ask you!" Marion yelled back and Indy looked down disgracefully.

"If I've lost my daughter because of your laziness I'll kill you," Mutt said to Indiana but Indiana wasn't listening. He was staring up at the largest tree in the garden. The tree had no long hanging branches and the ones that were lowest were impossible to grip to. The tree was called Everest because no one could climb it. God only knew that Indy and Mutt had tried to climb it enough times.

Mutt followed his father's gaze to the topmost branches of the tree. It was a pretty high tree and the sun glared in his eyes for a moment but when he could see he wished he couldn't. Harriet was sitting at the top of the tree talking to someone. When Mutt listened closely, he heard her mention "Mommy" and realised that she had climbed up there to be nearer to Heaven.

The two men shared a glance and looked back up again. Marion came out to see why they had suddenly gone silent and gasped.

"She is definitely your grand-daughter," she said to her husband.

"I think she is going to be trouble when she's older," Indy added as Harriet spotted her family and waved down at them.

"Mommy says hello," she said to them.

"Harry, how did you get up that tree?" Mutt asked curiously and Marion hit him knowing what his game was. "Sorry. Harry can you come down please, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt," Harriet replied indignantly. "I know how to climb. I do it all the time."

The three adults all shared a worried look with each other. Something told them that Harriet Jones was definitely going to be a handful when she was older.

**A/N: Alright then, its kerryyuy here and ****this is my first posted fan fiction, written by me and my friend Kirsty (linkkinparkk) so be kind!**

**Disclaimer is above for one time only so...enjoy the story, and please review!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Midnight Ride

**Chapter 1: Midnight Ride**

**DATE: January 13th 2000**

**LOCATION: The Jones house, Scrabey, Yorkshire, England**

**TIME: 4 am**

An engine roared loudly breaking the silence in the sleepy village. A 1969 Harley Davidson flew over across the road with a young girl standing on it screaming in delight. She braked so hard that the bike skidded round the corner off of the main road onto the bumpy countryside tracks.

The bike sped up as it neared a big hill and the rider bent over the handles, streamlining her body for extra speed. The bike hit the bump and went flying up and the front of the bike lifted higher. As the bike landed dirt and mud flew up everywhere covering the bike and the rider. She laughed and braked, skidding around in a full 360 degrees before tumbling off of the bike as it hit a rock.

The rider when flying over the handles landing in her knees in a sinkhole of mud. She groaned slightly, dazed by the force of the throw, then rolled over onto her back.

She was dressed in worn-out leather trousers with a red top that clung carefully to her assets. She had tossed a oversized denim jacket over herself though, that made her look become toned down. Her hair was a sandy brown, loosely tied up in an ultra short pony tail, barely able to be held by the unusual accessory for a girl, an elastic band. Hair bobbles were too over-rated, and besides, they broke too easily. A few strands of hair still fell out of the pony tail, and softly rested on her gentle brown eyes, the only feature of her body and personality that reflected the gentle person inside that she tried to hide away from. All of these were covered in mud, including the eyes

"Euck," Harriet Jones said as she sat up and wiped the mud from her face. "Not my best dismount ever."

She pulled herself up and checked out the state of the bike. It was perfectly okay apart from the fact that it was completely covered in mud. And her Dad wasn't supposed to find out that she had "borrowed" his bike. The mud might just give it away. Damn.

Harry picked up the bike and got on to it. She revved it up and then pulled away from the track, driving back on to the road. She knew exactly where she was going to go to get it cleaned up.

Ten minutes later Harry was pulling up onto Dustin Brooke's driveway. She snuck around into his back garden and then climbed up the drainpipe. She tapped at carefully until a light flicked on. A hand reached out and opened the window and a wide eyed Dustin appeared.

"Harry, what are you doing at four in the morning?" Dustin asked her sleepily.

"Serenading you," Harry replied sarcastically. "I need you to do me a big favour. Erm, massive in fact."

"What did you do this time?" Dustin sighed trying to keep the grin off of his face.

"Mud," Harry said. "Lots of it."

"I'll be right down."

A couple of minutes later Dustin climbed down the drainpipe and landed rather clumsily next to Harry. She grabbed him by the arm before he had a chance to regain his balance and pulled him towards the drive where the bike sat waiting.

"Whoah, when you said lots of mud' I never imagined it would be this much," Dustin said brandishing his garage keys about. "And by the looks of it you need a good scrub down. I would offer you a shower but you know that is impossible in the current circumstances, you know, FOUR AM!"

Harry hit him around the head. Dustin glared at her playfully and pulled the garage door up. Dustin rummaged around in there for a moment and then came out with a hose pipe. He sprayed the bike down until it was clear of mud, then he turned and faced Harry. She didn't like the way that he looked at her.

"It's your turn Harry," he said mischievously turning the hose on her. He sprayed her and she squealed as the cold spray hit her. She tried to hide behind a bush but the spray kept on coming. Finally she stood there soaked wet.

"Thank you Mr Brooke, for the soak down," Harry said brandishing her arms everywhere.

"At least you're not muddy anymore," Dustin laughed. Then he gasped as Harry pulled her jacket off, followed by her top, her snake fang swinging on it's chain around her neck. She stood there shivering in front of him.

"What?" she asked as she saw Dustin stared away from her, a faint blush appearing across his face. "I wasn't going to freeze to death wearing that soaking top. I'll dry quicker this way."

"Take my jacket, Harry. You can give it to me later, you know, when it's NOT 4 in the God damn morning." Dustin said quickly chucking his hoodie over to her.

"Thanks," Harry answered as she pulled it on over her bra. When she had put the top on she swung her leg over the bike. "See you LATER then, Mr Brooke."

Dustin gave Harry at one fingered salute and she pulled away on the now shiny bike. He sighed as the American disappeared from his sight. Then he turned and walked over to the garage door, slamming it shut. Dustin shook his head as he returned to his room, via the drainpipe. Bed was the only rational thought on his mind at that moment.

Marion Jones sat up with a startled yelp as she heard the motorbike drone up the driveway. She ran over to the window and looked out, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw her grand-daughter slide off and cut the engine off. She slid the window up and whistled softly to attract the girl's attention.

Harry froze when she heard the window open, fearing she had been caught by her dad, but as soon as she heard the whistle, she relaxed. Looking up, she saw her grandmother waving at her. She waved back and smiled. Marion did not smile back as she put her hand down.

"Harry, come to my room when you've got the bike back into the garage."

Harry gulped slightly, then hurriedly put the bike in it's rightful place, throwing the cover over it as best as she could. She grabbed her wet top and jacket and once she had locked the garage, started walking up the stairs, dumping the wet clothes in the tumble dryer as she did. Finally, she reached her grandmother's room.

"Hey Grandma, how come you're up so early?" she asked, her American accent coming through strongly.

Marion smiled as she heard Harry speak. When Mutt had brought Harry to England, her accent was very heavy and thick, but after living here for ten years, it had softened so much, you almost couldn't tell she was American. The only thing that stopped her from having an English accent was her dad. Mutt hadn't lost a single smidge of his accent, and this was reflected in Harry. The only times the girl ever really sounded American were when she had had an adrenaline rush, or was extremely tired. Right now, she was both.

"Would I be right in assuming that the reason you're soaked and wearing a young man's hoodie is because you got you're dad's bike dirty again and had to go to Dustin's to clean it?"

Harry looked at Marion, gob smacked. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

"How the hell did you know that? About Dustin and the bike?" she asked.

"A, Dustin is the only friend who knows and understands why you take the bike now and then, B, he's the only person with a half decent hose, and a half decent tolerance to let you use it at crazy times of the day, and C, you always take the bike when you've been thinking about your mother" her grandmother responded, a knowing smile on her face.

Harry smiled sadly at Marion, all presence of shock gone.

"Yeah, I had another dream again. It's always the same thing."

"What? Honey, you can tell me"

Harry laughed softly.

"Okay. Well, I think I'm like really young as everything seems big compared to me, and it's a house I don't recognise. It's also night and only mom's home, everyone else is out for some reason."

Marion froze and gasped. Was it possible she was beginning to remember? No, the psychologist had said that it would take something huge to completely regain the memory, especially as she was so young when _it_ had happened. But then again, he did warn she could have very brief flashbacks; she looked back at Harry, who was looking at her with a confused expression, but shook her head and continued.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I'm at this house and Mom's there. We're just about to go upstairs when she pulls out this gun and tells me to hide behind the settee. I ask her if she'll tell Daddy and she says it's our secret, whatever that means. Then, she goes off. Next thing I hear is a scream and a gunshot. My mind goes blank at that point, and the next thing I see is her lying on the ground and a man standing there grinning. My mind blanks out again after that, and all I get is Dad's voice whispering to me and rocking me. It's so confusing. I have no idea what it's about. You got any ideas Grandma?……. Grandma? Yoo-hoo anyone home?"

She waved a hand in front of Marion's face, causing Marion to jump. She smiled softly at Harry, and told her to go to bed. Harry protested, naturally, but Marion stopped her. Grumbling about how unfair it was to not get answers to her question, Harry stormed to her room, only just remembering to not slam her door, as it was now 5 am, and God forbid her Dad waking up and catching her in her current attire. That, and the fact that he was NOT a morning person.


	3. Chapter 2: Birthday Girl

**Chapter 2: Birthday Girl**

**DATE: Thursday 13th January, 2000**

**LOCATION: Jones house, Scrabey, Yorkshire, England**

**TIME: 6 am**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

A groan was let out, and a long arm reached out from under the duvet, grabbed the alarm clock and threw it across the room, smashing it against the wall. Not a second later, the door opened and a head poked in.

"Careful Pop, you might break something!" Harry joked.

"Yeah, real funny Harry. How about I break your neck if you don't go away or stop talking?"

Harry rolled her eyes and came into the room fully, closing it behind her. Mutt Jones, the son of infamous Indiana Jones, watched her, his deep brown eyes sparkling with amusement as she began to pick the pieces of what was once his alarm clock, up off the floor. She began to hum as she threw the pieces in the bin, then turned to look at him with a smile on her face. He looked at her suspiciously.

"What?" she asked him.

"What are you planning junior?"

Harry stuck her tongue out at him. As much as he hated it when his Dad called him junior, it was a recurring joke between him and his daughter. Harry smiled at him again, and moved closer to him, causing him to wonder if she was ill. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it read 6am.

"Umm, honey? Why are you up at 6 in the morning?" he asked.

Harry shrugged as she responded.

"I was on my way back from the toilet, and I heard you throw the alarm clock. The question is, why were **you** setting your alarm for this early in the morning on a Saturday?"

"I forgot to turn it off last night" he grumbled "now, go away and let me sleep!"

Harry chuckled to herself, and moved to the door, but instead of going out of it, she closed it and moved towards the bed.

Mutt knew his daughter better than anyone, and knew her intentions. He scooted over a bit and pulled the covers back. Harry climbed in the bed next to him, curling herself against his stomach. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. Mutt pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes too. Before long, the father and daughter were fast asleep, lost in the land of dreams. For Mutt, these were happy dreams about the next bike he was getting. For Harry, it was the same dream yet again.

A scream jolted Mutt from his sleep. After picking himself off the floor, where he fell with the jump, he glanced over at Harry, to see her thrashing around and calling out for her mother. He jumped up, wrapping his arms around her, and whispered the same words he had whispered when she found out her mother was in heaven. Immediately, the slumbering girl settled down, and Mutt lay her back down so she could sleep peacefully.

Looking at his clock, he saw that it had been three hours and it was now 9am. He stretched his back out and stepped over to his shower room. Man, he hated getting older. It just made his bones creak and muscles stiffen. What would he give to be 20 again, having his first adventure with his Dad. He smiled at the memory, then continued to prepare for his well needed shower.

Harry woke up an hour later, and for a moment, couldn't remember where she was. Then she suddenly remembered that she had ended up staying with her Dad. Oh, shit, she'd had one of those dreams again. Did he find out? She looked around and saw all the evidence she needed to know her Dad was downstairs. Nightclothes on the chair, boots and jacket gone. Oh yeah, he was up, probably downstairs with her Grandmother, cooking breakfast.

Well, it was probably her Grandmother cooking, as Mutt was notorious for burning food just by looking at it. Harry shuddered as she remembered the last time he had tried to make pancakes for her. Well, supposedly. They may have supposed to have been pancakes, but what sat on her plate sure as hell wasn't a plate of pancakes. She wasn't sure if it was even edible!

Harry stepped out of the bed. She wasn't in the mood to go back to her room just yet, so she went into her Dad's wardrobe and had a look in it.

"Let's see, I left a top and a pair of jeans in here a few weeks ago. I wonder if he still has them? Aha! There's the jeans. Yay! And there's the top…damn! Top has a stain. Oh well, he won't mind if I borrow one of his tops." she mumbled to herself. She stepped into the shower, and once she had finished, she threw the clothes on and made her way downstairs, following the scent of freshly made waffles.

"Yum!" she said, as she saw the pile of waffles on a plate in the middle of the table. Mutt laughed, and she looked over at him with a questioning look.

"Sorry, I was just thinking that you're definitely Elena's daughter. You both wake up as soon as food starts to be cooked!"

Harry grinned back and reached out for the plate, and began to pile her plate up with food. Mutt waited until she had begun to eat before he cleared his throat, signalling that he was going to say something to them.

"I had a funny experience this morning. I went to look at my bike to find that it was cleaner than it has been for about 10 years."

Harry inhaled sharply, causing a piece of waffle to get stuck in her throat. She began to cough and had a drink to wash it down. Mutt gave her a piercing look.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with it, judging by that reaction? Oh yeah, and the muddy clothes in the machine?"

Before Harry had a chance to speak, Marion jumped in.

"Yes, Harry had something to do with it. But so did I. We decided to clean it up for you, so we went out at 2 this morning and spent a couple of hours cleaning it up for you."

Mutt raised his eyebrows, a sceptic look etched across his face.

"Right. And where did you get a hose powerful enough to clean it with?" he asked.

This time, it was Harry's turn to jump in.

"Dustin Brooke. He has some of the best hosepipes I've ever seen. He let us borrow his best one. I took it back when we finished so that you wouldn't suspect anything"

Mutt glanced over to his mother while Harry went back to her food, and reading the newspaper. His mother caught the glance and nodded to let him know that his daughter was in fact telling the truth. He looked at Harry, and sensing the look, she looked up at him and grinned. He grinned back, then stood up and declared that he was taking his nicely cleaned bike out for a ride.

"That's fine, just don't go through any mud, okay?" Harry requested.

"Sure thing Mom" he teased.

Mutt didn't let Harry know that he was driving up to the nearby private airfield, and by nearby he meant thirty miles away, to pick up her Gramps. He was coming back early for his grand-daughter's birthday. Harry had no idea that they had organised anything for her.

Mutt returned with is father at around two and they both snuck into the house, Indy a little sore from the bumpy ride to the house from the airfield. He rubbed his numb butt as they settled down in the living room.

"Where's Harry?" Mutt asked his Mother who was sat down wrapping up presents. Her husband chucked a new present onto the pile, a necklace of tiger fangs.

"Out with Larka and Dustin as planned with them. They went to the adventure expo at the gym a couple of miles from here. I've never seen Harry look so excited, apart from that time she fell out of the canoe on our vacation last year," Marion answered.

The two men laughed as they remembered that trip, and the fact that neither of them could keep up with the energetic girl. They sat down with Marion wrapping up the strange group of presents.

Half an hour later, Harry returned home supported by her two friends, a cut down one of her legs. She laughed at the sight of her Dad's face when he saw the cut down her leg, blood oozing out of it.

"Hey, Pops, I got another scar. This ones pretty impressive," Harry told him as she fell into the settee. Then she noticed the decorations that hung from the walls and the buffet in the corner of the room. Finally her eyes settled on her Gramps. She got up quickly, pain forgotten, and ran to him, throwing her arms tightly around him.

"GRAMPS!"

"Harry what on earth have you done to your leg?" Indiana asked her looking down at the cut.

"And could you please stop dripping blood onto my carpet," her Dad added. "I just know that I will have to clean it."

Marion glared at him as Harry replied, "this is from the bloke who can't even keep his bike clean, after TEN YEARS!"

Mutt pushed his daughter onto the settee again as Marion collected some antiseptic from the kitchen. When Harry was finally patched up, she started to thank her family and friends for the presents.

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble, you know," Harry told them all and they all shared a look' with each other.

"Harry, it's your sixteenth today. It's a pretty special occasion," Dustin replied. "Of course we were going to go to a lot of trouble. Now stop talking and start opening."

Harry didn't need telling twice. She bent down and grabbed the smallest package first, tearing off the paper. Out of the remaining paper fell a necklace that was laced with pale white tiger fangs. Harry didn't need to ask who the present was from, she knew already who had gotten it and her arms were already wrapped around her Gramps.

"Thank you so much," she squealed as Indiana put the necklace on his grand-daughter. She fingered the fangs carefully as if they were made of gold.

"I know how much you wanted another type of fangs to go with all your other fangs," Indy laughed. "Maybe I can get you a vampire fang one day."

Everyone laughed as Harry started attacking the next present. She new leather jacket off of Larka, which reminded her that she had Dustin's hoodie. After he had had his hoodie returned to him, Dustin handed over a strangely shaped package which turned out to be her own power hose.

"Guess you'll be cleaning my bike for me more often then junior," Mutt laughed as Harry threw a sandwich at him.

Marion passed over her present which was a new pair of boots, especially for her trips out on Mutt's bike. Mutt gave Marion a funny look, and she returned it with a for other things idiot' look.

Finally all the presents had been opened except for one. A soft sort of package lay on the floor, after being at the bottom of the pile. Harry looked at it carefully, wondering what could be in the package. She sat in front of it and tore the paper slowly. Then she gasped when she saw what was in the paper:

A whip.

It had her mother's name carved delicately in the handle of the whip, an ivory colour, polished perfectly. Harry could imagine her father polishing this every anniversary of their loss and tears filled her eyes briefly. She turned and looked at Mutt.

"Does this mean…"

"Yes, your coming with us on the next expedition."

Harry should have felt excited but all she felt was a hollow emptiness. She put on the excited front and her family and friends bought it well. She held the whip tightly in her hand. Her mother's whip.

"Here," Mutt said chucking a small box to her wrapped in a silver paper. Indy and Marion shared a puzzled look.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Mutt asked. Harry stared at this box too, before tearing the paper off, hoping.

She opened the box that lay beneath the paper and there lay the keys to the bike she had joy ridden that night. She squealed, threw her arms around her father, pulled on her new jacket, her new boots, and ran out to the garage. The rest of them followed and as she rode away into the distance, Mutt knew exactly what she was feeling and what she needed to make her feel better.

He did the same thing every year.


	4. Chapter 3: Memoirs

**Chapter 3: Memoirs**

**DATE: Thursday 13th January, 2000**

**LOCATION: The Middle of Nowhere**

**TIME: -- am/pm**

Harry pulled up next to an enormous oak tree on the top of a hill that sat near her house. She couldn't see the house from where she stood as she dismounted, but she knew that she would be able to see it if she were able to climb it. She remembered climbing a similar tree as a small child, back in America, but she knew this one was even higher, Mutt had told her that. She'd tried to climb it so many times, even using Dustin at one point as her platform, but she was still just out of reach of the bottom branch.

She pulled her jacket off, and her hand brushed against the whip that she had attached to her belt. She gazed down at it softly, and took it off the belt. She sat down at the base of the tree, and leant against it softly. She uncurled the whip and just sat there, stroking the handle absentmindedly, and thinking about her mother. Then she thought about her dream. She'd found that if she really focused on it, some of the blank moments became less hazy, but were still too vague for her to understand.

"Dad and Grandma know something about it. I know they do because Grandma won't tell me" she thought to herself.

She was focussing so intently on the whip in her hand, she didn't notice the tears that had started to fall until one hit her hand. She pulled her hand up and brushed her tears away. She was glad that Mutt had given her his bike; he must've sensed that she needed to get away for a while, he did every birthday. He knew himself how hard it was for her to cope. She only remembered her mother through brief flashbacks, and so she had always found it more difficult to accept and move on. Mutt also found it hard, but over the years, the pain had subsided for him as he had the garage to look after, and not to mention a very unpredictable and headstrong daughter to raise.

Harry smiled to herself and looked up at the tree again. Suddenly, she was hit with an idea. Rubbing away the rest of the tears, and coiling up the whip temporarily, she stood up and stepped back a bit from the tree. She looked for the lowest branch, then aimed. She uncurled the whip and with a flick of her wrist, it curled around the branch and she was able to pull herself up.

"Go Harry! Go Harry!" she chanted to herself.

After a small struggle to climb up the tree with her leg as bad as it was, she reached the top of the tree and peered out along the horizon, and couldn't help but gasp at the beauty surrounding her.

The house was straight in front of her, and she could just make out her Dad, Grandma and Grandpa all climbing in a car, probably to come and fetch her home again, and it looked like Dustin was helping Larka with the barbecue. She then looked over to her left at the lake. It wasn't a very big lake, but was big enough for her and Mutt to go for a good swim on occasions. Just behind the lake was the start of the forest. God, she loved that forest. She knew it better than anyone else, even those who had lived in the village for over 60 years and worked in the forest didn't know it's complex pathways as well as her. When they first moved here, Harry had spent many hours exploring, often getting lost, then returning home hours later than she was supposed to, regularly to be greeted with a worried sick Mutt and a few days groundings.

Speaking of the devil, Harry heard the car pull up by the tree and heard everyone clamber out.

"Harry?" Mutt called

"Up here!" she called back.

Mutt looked up at the tree and almost fell over with shock. How the hell did she get up there!?

"Wh…wh…wh?" he stuttered.

Harry beamed down at him, then took the whip off her belt and waved it in the air.

"These things are pretty useful" she joked.

Everyone laughed at her comment, and watched with awe at how gracefully she climbed down the tree. She didn't want to use the whip to get down though, so prepared to jump the last few feet. Indiana spotted the slight shift of her body and began to move forward. Harry let go of the branch and began to fall.

"Jeronim…aww! Grandpaaaa!" she whined.

Indiana had stepped forward at the last second, catching her and then falling to the floor with her weight landing on him. Mutt and Marion laughed at the pair on the floor, then walked over to help them up. Harry grinned at her grandpa, then held her hand out to him.

"C'mon old man, let's get you up!"

Indiana gave her a scathing look over the old man comment, but took her hand anyway and allowed her to pull him up. He ruffled her hair, earning him a light punch to the arm, and they made their way over to the car.

Marion looked at Mutt, and smiled when she saw the sparkle in his eyes as he watched his father and daughter mess around.

"It's so lovely to see the pair of them together isn't it sweetie?" she asked him.

Mutt put and arm round her and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Sure is Mom. When Dad's around, it's like he and Harry are two totally different people."

Marion noticed the slight hint of hurt in his voice and squeezed him back.

"You may not realise it, but that girl idolizes you. Always has, even when Elena was around, and she always will. She acts just as differently around you as she does around Indy. With you, she's always her true self. With her friends, and even with me and Indy, she covers it up with barriers."

Mutt's tears didn't go away but he knew what his mother meant by the comment. He turned away for a while until he felt ready to face his daughter. Luckily she was too busy playing around with Indiana to notice what was going on behind her.

Mutt walked to the car and climbed in. Eventually Marion sat next to him and Indiana sat in the back. Harry waved through the window, then clambered onto her bike setting off before them. Mutt started the car and followed her slowly back, his pain not for his wife but for his daughter who was carrying his burden.

********

Harry climbed off the bike and walked into the house quickly before anyone saw what she was doing. She climbed the stairs two at a time and found herself underneath the loft trapdoor. Harry reached up and pulled down the ladder, her shrine above her.

Her Dad didn't know of the loft because of where the trapdoor was positioned, in the farthest corner of the second floor, and she was the only one to go up there. The window could be seen from the garden but only if you climbed the tree near the end of it because of the way the roof dipped. The window of the loft may not have the best view of the village but it captured the setting sun and the full moon, a scene surrounded by the grey tiles of the roof. Sometimes Harry climbed out of the window and went scurrying around the roof.

She pulled the ladder down as silently as she could and climbed up it, pulling the ladder up behind her. Harry hadn't really had time to think about her mother for a while. She had been so busy in her Dad's garage that she had stopped dwelling on lost moments. She wondered for a moment that if her Momma was alive today, she would be a different person.

Harry stared out of the window at a magpie that had settled on the roof. She saluted it absentmindedly, thinking back to her thirteenth birthday when her father finally told her that her Mom hadn't died due to illness, that she had actually been murdered. Harry had been so shocked when she heard it originally but when she had reflected on it later, it seemed clear that what her family did, chasing treasure, would eventually bring about pain such as this.

She had asked Mutt if she had been there when it had happened and he had firmly shook his head and told her that she had been with her grandma at their house. Her Mom had gone back to the house to get something and been killed there.

Harry sighed and got up from her seat by the window. She had decorated the loft to her design and was pleased with the result. She stood there for a while until she noticed something sticking out the top of one of the boxes that she had brought up from her room. Her Dad had given her a load of her Mom's stuff the other day.

Harry walked over to it, secretly excited but also scared about what she was about to find or find out. She pulled the roll of paper out and gasped as she recognised her Mom's handwriting. Harry quickly wondered if her Dad had ever opened this boxes, but then she remembered that he had told her that he could never bring himself to rummage through her things.

Harry tugged out the paper and tore open the seal. She read greedily, absorbing all the information and the relishing the closeness she felt to her Mom. She re-read:

_"The Scrolls, what can I say. We're so close now I can almost imagine Mutt racing to grab them, loving the thrill he gets from finding the treasure. He still does even after all this years, even after Harriet, my gorgeous little girl. You'd think that he'd slow down, but he never will. Harriet adores her Daddy and always follows him around when he gets back with Indy. She has her own whip and gun now, not real ones but still she can act just like her favourite boys. I fear that I won't see her grow up because ---------"_

Here the paper was torn and the rest of the memoir was lost. Harriet stared at the paper wondering why her mother was being to fear for her life. Did she know something that her father didn't. Why was she in danger? Harriet was filled with questions.

She went to rummage through the remaining boxes but she heard her name being called by Dustin. She heard him begin to climb the stairs so she dived for the trap door and jumped down.

Harry headed down the stairs to meet Dustin halfway there. She laughed when she saw his surprised face and pushed him down the stairs. Dustin tumbled backwards down five or so stairs and landed on the cushion that was there. Harry expertly jumped down and wrestled with him before Mutt came and claimed her. Mutt threw Harry over his shoulder and whisked her away to the barbecue outside, laughing as Harry hit him on the back and tried to wriggle free. A brief image flashed in her mind of her trying to get away from another person, but the image was gone as soon as it arrived.

Harry smiled and laughed throughout the evening but her thoughts kept returning her Mom's memoirs and fears. She felt a sudden fear herself as she realised that her Dad and Grandpa were still looking for the Scrolls.

The murderers could still be out there.

They could _all_ be in danger.

Or _they_ were in danger.


	5. Chapter 4: Air Raid

**Chapter 4: Air Raid**

**DATE: Thursday 13****th**** January, 2000**

**LOCATION: Jones house, Scrabey, Yorkshire, England **

**TIME: Late**

The party carried on into the early hours of the morning, including the packing for the journey. Harry had been given one last surprise when Dustin left early, but returned soon after with a suitcase of his own. Since he too had dropped school, Mutt had invited him along. When Larka was picked up at 2am, she wished everybody luck on their journey, then after giving Dustin and Harry hugs, climbed into the car.

Harry felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at her dad. He smiled.

"Time for bed you two," he said looking at the two teenagers. "You both have a long day ahead of you."

Harry gave everybody a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and went to give Dustin one but stopped herself and burst out laughing.

"What am I doing? You're not family"

Everybody else joined in with the laughter. She began to ask if she could stay up for a bit longer, but Dustin grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs with him. Once they were in her room, Harry went to the bottom drawer of her dresser, and took out a shirt and sweatpants. Dustin took the sweatpants but not the top. He smiled at Harry's questioning look.

"It's too hot to wear a shirt" he shrugged.

Harry nodded, then stepped into the bathroom to change into her nightclothes: a simple vest top and a pair of shorts. She tugged at the elastic band wrapping her hair up, snapping it, then shook her head and let her hair loose. Secretly, she hated having to keep her hair pulled up, but she never let anyone know that. She stepped into her room again, and almost dropped her clothes in shock when Dustin turned to face her. Since when did he work out and get a six pack? And when did his arms get so… gorgeous? Dustin noticed her gazing at his arms and grinned at her.

"Like what you see?" he teased.

Harry turned slightly red and threw her trousers at him. He caught them with a grin plastered on his face, then threw them into the dirty clothes basket she kept by the wardrobe.

"I've seen better." she lied.

Dustin made a noise that clearly said he didn't believe her, but he climbed into her bed anyway, pulling the covers back on her side so she too could climb in. She did so, then turned to face him.

"You know, some people could take this strangely."

Dustin shrugged.

"So? Let 'um. We've been doing this for ten years now. I'm not gonna stop if you aren't."

Harry smiled softly at him. She adored Dustin, he was so down to earth, yet was the most loyal friend a girl could wish for. She waited until he was comfortable, then slid under his arm and cuddled up to him with her back resting against his stomach. Dustin began to blush, then shook his head. Why was he suddenly nervous around her?

As soon as she stopped moving, Dustin instinctively pulled her closer to him, his arm tightening. Neither teen could help but notice how well they fit together. They both smiled, unknown by the other one, and sank into sleep. For once, Harry was about to have a night filled with happy dreams, and none about her mother. Dustin had that effect on her.

Downstairs, the three adults were discussing the next day.

"We leave England at 10am, so we should arrive in Russia at about 4pm tomorrow, then we're staying there for a couple of hours before getting the plane to China. That means we'll be in China by about 10 or 11pm tomorrow. God, those two are going to tire me out by that point." Mutt moaned.

Indiana looked over at his son. "How come?"

Mutt looked up at him, with a 'you're seriously asking me that?' look on his face.

"Well, you saw them wrestling earlier right?"

Indiana nodded, and Mutt continued.

"Well, they're like that ALL the time. Can you imagine them cooped up on a plane for 10 hours? "

"Ah."

"Exactly"

Indiana put a hand on his son's shoulder

"At least you'll have me and Marion there to help keep them under control."

Mutt shook his head, trying not to laugh. If only he knew what the two rowdy teenagers were really like when they got going, he wouldn't be saying that for long.

After bidding his dad goodnight, Mutt made his way up the stairs. He heard a gentle snoring coming from Harry's room and couldn't resist looking in at her and Dustin; that was, once he had fetched a camera, he went to look at them. He opened the door wide enough to poke his head round it and couldn't keep the smile off his face as he saw them lying there, curled round each other, sleeping peacefully. He took the camera out and quickly took a photo, forgetting about the flash. Harry didn't notice the flash, but Dustin immediately opened his eyes, and once he saw Mutt standing there, glared at him, then rested his head against Harry's and fell back to sleep.

Mutt went back to his room and placed the camera back in his rucksack. One day, Dustin and Harry were going to become an item, he just knew it. They were perfect for each other, knowing what the other was thinking and being able to predict the other's moves as if they were their own. That, and Dustin was pretty much the only guy he had met and liked straight away. Dustin was like a son to him, especially as Dustin 's parents both passed away when he was 9, and had lived with his aunt and uncle ever since. Mutt climbed into bed and once he had set the alarm, slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Harry's alarm woke her up at 7 the next morning. She groggily opened her eyes and went to turn the alarm off, but something was lying on it. She groaned as she realised that Dustin was pinning her down. It meant she had to try and get out without waking him up. Unfortunately, there was no need as the alarm had woken him up too. He stretched and lifted his back up slightly so that Harry could free her arm. Once she had done that, she stood up to grab her stuff for the shower.

"If you want me to check you have everything you need, just empty the case on the bed. I'll go and grab the spare rucksack for you too." she snapped over her shoulder, and stepped into the shower.

Dustin laughed softly to himself. She was so much like her dad at times, and mornings was one of them. Once she'd had her shower, she'd be her usual annoying self, but until then, she was world's number one bitch……

"I don't hear you moving!" she yelled from her bathroom.

……just like that.

He climbed out of the bed and quickly threw on some clothes that were in his bag. Once Harry had returned in a relatively excited and good mood, she grabbed his stuff and sorted it out as Dustin went to the bathroom for a tinkle and maybe something else. All this closeness with Harry had stirred something within him that he had hidden away……

Harry ran down the stairs and dumped Dustin's bag next to her Dad's, then ran to collect hers. Dustin smiled at her as she walked into the room and it caught her by surprise. She felt a whooshing sensation in the pit of her stomach but put it down to excitement. This was her first expedition after all.

Dustin left with her bag and she almost hit him, then she remembered the loft and its boxes of secrets. Checking that her family was preoccupied with last minute preparations, Harry walked slowly over to the loft trap door and jumped up lightly, onto the stair banister. She unlocked the door and pulled the ladder down silently. Double checking that all was well downstairs, Harry climbed up.

She went straight to the box, knowing that she had no time to lose, and pulled it towards her. There were a bundle of books at the bottom of the box. Harry pulled one away from the pile and began to read it. It was her mum's log or diary from one of their previous adventures. It was from before Harry was born and talked of a sapphire monkey in a ruin in South America. The pages were yellowing and her mother's looped handwriting swirled across the page. Harry was about to take it when she spotted a newer diary. She picked it up and opened it.

Harry instantly figured that it was about the Scrolls. Since they were all about to go looking for the Scrolls, Harry thought it right to take this diary instead of the other one, and put the first log back. There would be plenty of time to read the other logs later.

Harry shut the loft up tightly, making sure no-one would be able to break into her secret annexe. She flicked through the log that her mother had written on the Scrolls and released that the log was only a third full. It had lots of "clues" and other information on the Scrolls in it but they weren't complete. It looked like her Mom had died before she could finish her quest.

"Harriet Jones Junior," Mutt yelled up the stairs. "Get your big butt up here before I come up there and drag it down."

"What big butt?" Harry asked, tucking the diary close to her heart. "Do you mean this one?" She threw herself downstairs and landed on her Dad.

"Yes I meant that one," Mutt groaned. "Thanks for breaking every bone in my body."

Harry grinned, "your welcome," she said happily. "I knew you would appreciate it."

Dustin ran in. He looked jealously at Mutt who was making Harry happy, wishing with all his heart that he could make her just as happy as Mutt did all of the time. He knew there were moments when he wasn't enough for Harry. Mutt just had that masculine touch that he hadn't mastered yet. Even his big abs weren't enough.

"Dustin your flies are undone," Harry said walking up to him. Dustin hadn't noticed Harry get up and come over to him. He looked down instinctively and she flicked his nose. The two teens ended up fighting all the way out of the door. Indy looked at Mutt horrified, and Mutt gave him a `told ya so' look.

"The jeep is all loaded up," Marion said taking control of the suddenly mad situation. "So we better go. You know Joe doesn't like to be kept waiting."

They climbed into the jeep and drove to Joe's airfield. He was going to fly them the Russia but then they would have to find their own way from there. He owed Marion a favour for something that she wouldn't tell the men but she winked at Harry. Joe was glad to see them and they drove the jeep onto the plane's holding deck, before cramming into the tiny space that was the passenger's `lounge'. They were all pretty much sitting on each other's laps. Harry was crammed between Dustin and Mutt.

"Just my luck," she whinged. "Stuck between Pinky and Perky."

"Just our luck," Dustin corrected. "Stuck by Gobzilla."

Indiana laughed so much that he ended up choking. As Marion saved him by patting him on the back, Harry glared at him and said, "careful Gramps, your teeth might fall out." The comment wiped the smile off of Indy's face and he sulked for most of the journey across to Russia.

********

**DATE: Friday 14****th**** January, 2000**

**LOCATION: God Knows Where - In The Air**

**TIME: 2:48 PM**

Mutt pulled his gun out and looked at it hard. He didn't want to have to use it, especially not in front of Harry. Yet something made him feel like he was going to have to. He knew he had to finish this. He had been putting it off ever since Elena died. His garage helping him ignore his duty. Other adventures with his Dad hiding this one. He knew he should have done it before Harry was old enough to understand or want to come with him, but he didn't want to leave her an orphan. If anything were to happen to him and she were to be left alone. Heck, if anything were to happen to her!

Indiana saw his son's resting gaze on the gun and leant over his wife to give him a manly pat on the shoulder.

"The kid's got your guts junior, she can handle herself pretty well now. Don't keep worrying. If the worst comes to the worst, you kill someone in front of her to protect her, right junior," Indiana spoke softly.

Mutt was so worked up that he didn't care that his Dad had called him junior. He looked up and smiled his thanks. He had lost Elena, he didn't want to lose Harry too.

At that thought the plane shook violently. Dustin's head jerked off of Harry's shoulder, the pair had been sleeping but now they were wide awake and worried. Harry tried to jump out of her seat but was strapped in and ended up being pulled back violently but comically.

Dustin laughed briefly before looking outside. They were over Russia now and a strange plane was trying to force them out of the sky. A strange man with a mad grin on his face stared at them.

"Okay, we've been here two minutes and Dustin has already annoyed the locals," Harry said looking at Dustin, who's jaw had hit the floor.

"Me!"

"Glad you agree," Harry replied and she walked into the pilots nest. The others stared at each other in shock and Mutt tried to follow her put the door was locked. He looked around nervously. Then he shook his head briefly and smashed a small window. He shoved his gun through and started shooting at the enemy plane.

Dustin looked at him in horror for an nanosecond, then realised that this was life or death and always would be. He had chosen to follow the Jones family so he would fight with them. He looked at Mutt, who looked back. Mutt handed him his other gun and Dustin mimicked Mutt, shooting his arse off at the plane.

*******

Harry had locked the door because she had a feeling that what she would find in the cockpit would worry everyone. When she turned around she saw that she was right. Joe was slumped over his controls, a bullet through his head enough to end his life. The sleeper had come through the glass, leaving it intact.

Harry carefully moved the man's body away from the controls and settled down behind them. She knew how to fly a plane because of Joe. The only thing she lacked was a licence and right now that didn't matter. Harry pulled hard on the controls, making the plane swerve sideways towards the plane that was attacking them. She heard the passengers gasp at the sudden movement.

The plane then suddenly came into contact with the other plane. There was a loud crash and Harry knew that something big had happened either to her or to him. She swung around even more so she was face to face with the man. He looked shocked to see someone flying the plane and even more so that he was being attacked from all sides. The left hand side of his plane was smoking and there was a tear in the metal. But he was still flying and willing to sacrifice himself in order to kill them.

Harry thought fast wondering what she should do. She decided in a millisecond, knowing that if she didn't take him down first, he would take everyone down with him. She accelerated, pushing the plane forwards towards the man. His face said it all, `crazy, psycho woman' but Harry didn't care. She pulled on the lever, and the plane lurched forwards even more. The two planes brushed against each other. Harry turned the plane around to face him again and saw before her eyes the plane explode. She thought she had killed the man until she saw him in a parachute floating towards the ground.

Then she realised that the wing of her plane was now floating towards the ground too, and smoke was billowing out of the plane. "Emergency landing needed right now", she thought urgently to herself.

********

Mutt and Dustin fell on top of each other as the plane swung around.

"Sorry mate, I don't swing that way," Mutt said to Dustin as he sat up, picking up his gun from the floor.

"You just did," Dustin pointed out. "When the plane moved."

Mutt hit Dustin around the head.

"Hey, I ain't no punch bag," Dustin protested.

"Yes, you are. And I always wanted a son that I could beat the crap out of. Guess you're it for the next God damn couple of weeks. Starting now, you pretty boy," Mutt growled. Dustin glared at him, then he remembered what they were doing. Mutt playfully ruffled his hair as an apology.

Dustin stuck his head against a window and looked to see where the plane had gone. He couldn't see it. He guessed that the plane had move away from them for whatever reason. Then suddenly the plane they were on started speeding up. Dustin was flung onto Mutt again.

"I already told ya, I don't swing that way," Mutt said again. Dustin tried to kiss Mutt as he made the comment and Mutt ran to the other side of the plane.

"I hope Joe knows what he is doing," Indiana said as Dustin sat crying on the floor because Mutt had rejected his love. Mutt crept forward carefully, avoiding the heartbroken Dustin.

"I trust Joe with my life," Marion replied to Indy's comment.

"Well that's good, cos that's exactly what he's got in his hands right now, all of our lives."

"Ever the optimist," Mutt said and they sat there knowing that they could do nothing to help themselves.

********

Harry looked at the STATS on the screen and saw that their fuel was rapidly depleting. She needed to make an emergency landing now. And that meant that there was no time to find a nice airport to land in.

She looked down and around, until she found a place to land, at the bottom of the mountain. She begin a rapid descent as she noticed that the plane had caught fire. Then she realised that the plane was going too fast. She pressed the "belts on" button and the "no smoking" button, even thought the plane was currently doing just that.

The plane slowed as she pulled back on the lever and Harry saw that the snow which was settled across the floor would be enough to cushion the impact. Harry made sure landing wheels were out and made the plane skid safely across the ice. It crashed into the mountain and everything jolted forward before being pulled back. The plane was damaged but it was serious enough to cause death. Apart from the fire but that could be solved later, it wasn't too dangerous right now.

As Harry sat there she heard from the passenger's area Mutt say, "for the third time, I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!" Harry giggled, then got up out the seat and unlocked the door. She stood back with her arm behind her head and a guilty look on her face.

Mutt tried to break the door down, not realising that it was open, and came flying into the room. He tried to make it into a cool movement, looking around quickly to see who saw his fall. Then he turned around.

"Thanks Joe, you completely saved our……" Mutt realised that the pilot was incredibly quiet and incredibly dead. He looked around. "If he's dead who flew the……" He spotted Harry's guilty face.

"How on earth did you fly the plane!" he exclaimed. Then he yelled, "and what the hell happened to your arm!"

Harry looked down at herself for the first time since she started flying the plane and realised that a shard of glass and flown off and become imbedded in her arm. She winced when she saw it, finally feeling the pain.

"I didn't notice," Harry said.

"You didn't notice something that God damn big!" Mutt exclaimed in surprise. "Wow you have a high pain thresh hold girl."

Dustin suddenly appeared at the door and Harry grinned at him. He walked over to her and held her hand tightly. She wondered why until he pulled at the shard of glass in a swift movement, not leaving a single piece behind. She left out a little yell but Dustin was already bandaging it with his shirt.

When Marion came in and saw Joe, Harry finally realised her grief and looked at her Grandma guiltily. Marion walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Both sobbed briefly for the friend that they had lost.

"Not that I want to intrude on any sentimental moments or anything, but can we leave before the plane explodes," Indiana said stopping everyone in the tracks.

"But what about Joe? We can't just leave him here," Harry protested.

Indiana walked across to his grand-daughter and looked deep into her eyes as he spoke to her, "Harry, he would have wanted to have gone down with his plane. He has no family so we should leave him, his final resting place with Brita, his plane. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. She felt like a little child again. Being told that Mommy was in Heaven. Then she realised that she was having a flashback, brief but vivid.

The group of raiders walked away from the plane once their stuff was collected from the plane. They had to leave the jeep behind because the plane was an inferno by the time they had got their equipment away and there was no way that the jeep was coming out of there. Not without losing a member of their party.


End file.
